Just Another Destiel High School AU
by loonylizlovegood
Summary: Basically this is a High School AU my friend and I have been working on. Dean Winchester is failing algebra. Castiel becomes his tutor. One thing leads to another and I think you know where this'll end up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi there! Before we begin I'd like to give a little background on this little project. My friend and I have been working together to create this little story. Basically she sends me the rough draft and I edit and post it. Basically this is the story of her Destiel High School AU Universe. I'll link her tumblr at the bottom of the chapter if you are interested.

Castiel walked down the corridor to his locker, completely oblivious to the world around him as usual. So, it will come of little surprise to you to know that he jumped a little when he noticed the tall, sandy haired footballer leaning against his locker.  
Castiel just stood and stared at him for a moment, before finally building up the courage to go and speak to him.  
"Excuse me. That is my locker," he mumbled in his usual gravelly voice.  
The gruff voice startled Dean. He turned around to face the other boy, and found himself unable to not notice how blue the boy's eyes were. They were like nothing he had ever encountered before. Dean blinked and shook his head slightly, it was not normal to stare at somebody's eyes for as long as he had.

"Oh! Uh...Castiel Novak?" Dean asked, quickly recovering himself and wearing a slightly nervous expression on his face.  
Castiel was amazed that the boy knew his name. No one knew his name. Especially not this person. He was popular, and popular people cared less for the likes of Castiel then anyone else in this school.  
"Yes, I believe that is my name. You are Dean Winchester right?"  
Of course Castiel knew that it was Dean Winchester. Everybody knew Dean Winchester; he was the most popular kid in the school. Although it was a bit strange to see him not surrounded by girls, whether they were flirting with him or yelling at him they were almost always there. So, despite knowing that this was Dean Winchester, Castiel felt it would be only polite to return the gesture.  
"Yeah. Look, my algebra teacher sent me here to find you. I am failing and if I don't pass I won't graduate and he said that you were really good and that maybe you could tutor me?" Dean looked down at his feet. He hated admitting that he had a weakness and hated even more having to ask for help.  
"Yeah. Sure," Castiel responded hesitantly, still trying to process the last couple of minutes. Castiel still couldn't believe that Dean Winchester was actually speaking to him, but he was willing to help.  
"Really? Great! Um...when are you free?"  
"Whenever."  
Castiel doesn't get out much.  
"How about Wednesday?"  
"Wednesday sounds good."  
"Awesome. I'll see you then. It's a date."  
And with that Dean walked away leaving Castiel to ponder the meaning of his use of the term 'date'. Also he had no idea where Dean lived...

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! My friends tumblr as promised:

the-unquiet-fangirl


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you off to Cassy?" Balthazar asked, watching as Castiel gathered his things for his first tutoring lesson with Dean. He had managed to "track down" Dean (he kinda stalked him until they were alone) and found out where he lived. Admittedly, it would have been easier to a) look in a phone book – how many other Dean Winchesters could there be in Lawrence, Kansas or b) just asked somebody, but Castiel decided, for reasons beyond us all, that it would be a better idea to stalk Dean.  
"My name is Castiel," he responded bluntly, annoyed as always by Balthazar's constant nicknaming of him. He had never understood the point of nicknaming, people were given a name, that was how they were identified, adding others just confused things.  
"Yes, yes, I know, alright? But where are you going?" Balthazar repeated his question, genuinely curious as to where dear Cassy could be going off too. Castiel who never went out anywhere other than school. Except of course for those few times Balthazar had personally dragged Castiel out, but given that those were memories neither wished to recall, I think we can safely say that Castiel never went out. Ever. Thus leading to Balthazar's obvious confusion.  
"I am going to tutor Dean Winchester in algebra." Castiel answered flatly, as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world.  
"Tutor?" Balthazar questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, tutor. Do you misunderstand me?"  
"Oh never mind. Use protection," Balthazar responded, smirking slightly.  
"I was not aware that tutoring was a dangerous activity."  
Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Balthazar sighed and shook his head and Castiel took his leave.

"Hi Cas!" Dean said as he opened the door.  
"Cas..." repeated Castiel confusedly.  
"Oh, sorry. Castiel. You don't like nicknames?" Dean responded apologetically.  
"No. I mean. Cas is fine. Cas..." The other boy spluttered in response.  
"Right...well, come in," Dean responded, motioning for Cas to step inside.  
Cas and Dean spent the afternoon doing algebra. It was fairly awkward at first, given that neither boys really knew each other that well. Cas met Deans younger brother Samuel, Sam as he introduced himself, or alternatively Sammy as Dean preferred to call him. This boy seemed to give everyone nicknames whether they liked it or not.

Sam, although four years younger than his brother did seem to have a greater understanding of algebra than his brother. Castiel offered that perhaps Sam could help. Sam laughed and Dean refused.

For the next few weeks they met up every Monday and Wednesday. Dean even started smiling or waving or saying hello to Cas when they passed in the halls. They never stopped to chat though. Dean Winchester was always surrounded by "fans".

On Monday of the fourth week, Cas was walking through the school car park on his way home. It was raining. Unfortunately Cas had forgotten to bring his umbrella back from the boy's home after the last downpour, thus leading to him getting soaked. Castiel heard a loud rumbling noise approaching behind him. He stepped aside to let the somewhat familiar looking car pass. It slowed and a window was rolled down.  
"Hey! Want a lift?" Dean called out from the car, shouting to be heard over the classic rock blasting through the speakers at full volume.  
Cas stood in momentary shock. Was Dean Winchester offering him a lift? Doesn't he have football training? Was _Dean Winchester _of all people offering him, Castiel Novak, a lift?  
"Don't you have football training?" Cas responded after recovering from this slight shock, realising how stupid his question was the moment it left his lips. It was raining, of course Dean wouldn't have training.  
"Nah. Called off. It's raining and if any more of the team get sick we'll have to forfeit the game," Dean replied, confirming Cas' theory, "Now c'mon, get in the car or you'll get sick too."  
Dean pushed the passenger side door open and Cas climbed in. Dean turned down the music.  
"So, do you wanna go straight to my place? Or would you rather I took you home first? Actually, I think the second is a better idea, you can put some dry clothes on." Dean said before Castiel could respond.  
"Okay," was Cas' single response, what else was he supposed to say?  
"Where do you live anyway?" Dean inquired as they left the school car-park.  
"There is a boy's home a few blocks away from your home-" Castiel began before he was rudely interrupted by Dean.  
"You live in the boys home?" Dean exclaimed as he looked over at Cas, shocked, his eyes full of compassion.  
"Yes, I have lived there most of my life" Castiel responded, seemingly unfazed by this whole situation.  
"What happened to your family? If you don't mind me asking..."  
"I do not know. I was left there as a new born child. I did not even have a name," Cas answered, noting a slight look of shock mixed with compassion form on Dean's face.  
"So why Castiel?" Dean inquired, he felt this question was perfectly justified, Castiel was an unusual name after all.  
"When the Nuns are given a child to name they always name them after an angel of the Lord. I share a room with Balthazar. Gabriel moved away last year, Micheal and Raphael were very controlling, and I shall never understand what they were thinking when they named a child Lucifer."  
Dean laughed and Castiel, pleased, smiled slightly. He had never been good in social situations, but since spending time with Dean he was beginning to understand more about what to do. Also, Dean had a nice laugh.  
Dean felt closer to Cas now that he knew all this, this feeling brought with it the need to share something with Castiel. Castiel had after all shared something personal, so it only followed in suit that he, Dean, should also share something.  
"My mom died when I was 4," Dean confessed, "Sammy was only 6 months old and Dad hasn't been the same since."  
Castiel sat silently, amazed. He had not been expecting this. Neither, truth to tell, had Dean. He had never opened up to anybody like this before. Not even to his closest friends.  
"I'm so sorry. What happened?" Castiel asked nervously, breaking the silence and unsure of what else to say.  
"There was a fire, in Sammy's nursery. I carried him out, while my Dad tried to save her," Dean's voice broke a little, "but it was too late... my Dad won't talk about it. He works a lot, leaving me at home to look after Sammy. When he is home he is usually drinking..."  
Dean stopped talking, ashamed at himself for revealing so much. He stopped the car out the front of the boy's home and Cas got out.  
"I'll wait here," he called after Cas, turning the music back up.

When Castiel got back in they acted like nothing had happened and the rest of the week continued as usual.  
Well, almost as usual, the two now shared some kind of bond. A special kind of friendship based on shared pieces of information, pieces of information that remained unspoken of between them.

**AN: **Hi there! Thanks for reading this much, my friend and I appreciate it! We hope this means that you actually like this little fic. We'd also really appreciate it if you could maybe please leave some reviews letting us know what you like and what you don't like. Anyways, glad you are enjoying this enough to still be reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hello there! We hope that you are enjoying this fic so far! Just thought we ought to let you know, this chapter does contain the sex for which this fan-fiction has been rated M. If you wish to not read the sex then that is fine, just be aware that there is a little fluffy conversation that occurs afterwards. Okay, that's all for now, enjoy!

Castiel was sitting at his usual table, in the corner of the cafeteria, eating his lunch with Balthazar as per usual. They were chatting vaguely about classes, whatever the nuns latest project was and anything in between. Balthazar was in the middle of complaining about the lack of Internet at the boy's home and how this obviously affects his ability to do anything when Dean Winchester decided to make an appearance.  
"Hey Cas. Um... Bathizzy...?" Balthazar's response to this was to give Dean his best bitch face. Dean smiled slighty, mentally noting the undeniable resemblance to Sammy in that action."So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over this afternoon." Dean continued, ignoring Balthazar entirely as he was giving him a look, and he knew what that look meant, and he did not want to give Balthazar the satisfaction of knowing that he cared.  
"You want to study on a Friday?" Cas inquired, somewhat surprised.  
"Yeah, sure. Or we could just you know, hang out," Dean offered.  
Cas tilted his head in confusion.  
"Or we could study..."  
"Sure," Was all that Castiel had to say in response. Dean nodded.  
"Okay. See you later."  
Shortly after Dean took his leave, Bathazar nudged Castiel, winked and did a little dance.  
Cas did not understand.

Cas knocked on Dean's door at 5:23 pm, he had no idea what time Dean would be home on a Friday, it had never come up in conversation. He was praying Dean would answer the door.  
" Hi," Dean greeted him, "Come in. Sammy is staying at his friend's house tonight so we have the place to ourselves."  
Castiel did not see how Dean's brother's presence would affect their ability to do algebra but he decided not to mention it, instead he just nodded and entered. Perhaps it had something to do with Sam being a distraction to Dean, and his less than subtle teasing…  
They did homework for 19 minutes before "Wanna order pizza?" This random question came as a massive shock to Castiel, who, may I say, had never in his life ordered pizza, nor had he really seen the need too. Although, he assumed that ordering pizza was a normal thing to do and decided to play along to the best of his ability.  
"I do not have any money," he responded hesitantly, as he was pretty sure that money played a necessary role in the ordering of such an item as pizza.  
"That's okay. My shout."

Shout? What was Dean on about? He wasn't shouting about anything? Was he angry? Again, Cas pretended like this was perfectly normal and made total sense.  
Dean tried asking Cas which kind he would like to order but was unsuccessful, so he picked up the phone and ordered a meat lovers and a supreme. That would do.  
While they waited for the pizza's to arrive, sat together on the couch and watched repeats of old Star Trek episodes. This was also new to Cas. He had never had a TV.  
Dean began to find it progressively more difficult to concentrate; Castiel's laughter at all the little jokes was incredibly distracting. Not that Dean had a problem with Cas' laughter at all, no, in fact it was quite the opposite. He loved the sound of Cas' laugh, so rarely heard, it was sort of deep and throaty, but still soft. Cas noticed Dean staring and, smiling, looked up to meet his eyes. Cas was instantly lost in the bright green of Dean's eyes, they were so beautiful, so big, so intricate, he believed he would never tire of looking at them. Dean was, similarly lost in the intense blue of Cas' eyes, shining like pale gems and digging deep into his soul. Not really knowing what he was doing, he began slowly to move forward. He kept moving closer and closer until he could feel Cass lips against his. They were warm, full and chapped; Dean had never kissed any lips like these. Cas froze. Dean pulled away. Both boys' faces turned bright red and the looked away from each other, finally breaking the eye contact they had held for so long.  
"Uh, sorry." muttered Dean, refusing to make eye contact. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
"It's okay," Cas stated plainly in response, also refusing to make eye contact.  
"Look, if you wanna leave now, I'd understand. I like being friends with you, and you are a great tutor, but if you don't want to anymore..." Dean trailed on.  
"I don't mind. But if you no longer require my services..."  
Dean laughed. He looked into Cas' eyes again.  
"Are you gay?" Castiel inquired of the older boy. It seemed to him a perfectly reasonable question to ask at such a time. But given Dean's response of blush increasing, he became unsure and eventually decided that it may have been rude to ask. "Sorry. You don't have to answer tha-" Cas attempted to correct himself.  
"No. It's okay. I'm not gay. Well, not exclusively. I prefer not to put labels on it. Really, I just know what I like. And I like you..." Dean completed the sentence with obvious nervousness in his voice. Nervous of how Cas would respond. Nervous of the consequences of saying this. He bit his lip in trepidation as he awaited Castiel's response.  
"You do?" This was the most confused Cas had felt all day, possibly ever.  
"I understand if you don't feel the same Cas. It's okay."  
"I'm gay." Castiel stated bluntly. Best to get it out easily and simply.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. And...and I like you. I think. I had never thought about it until then. But I think that I do. You have the nicest eyes I have ever seen. You can kiss me again. If you want to..."  
Dean did want to. So, naturally he did kiss Cas again. It was much nicer this time; Cas learnt quickly what to do, although it didn't really bother Dean. They did this until the pizza arrived.

Cas discovered that he liked pizza, his favourite being supreme, much to Dean's disappointment, he personally preferred meat lovers. When the two pizzas were finished, Cas eating most of the supreme, Dean most of the meat lovers, they returned to their previous engagement quite happily and easily.

After a time, Dean loosened Cas' tie and slid his hand up his shirt. For a moment Cas was surprised, but then he found that he seemed quite comfortable. Things progressed from there. When Dean realized that he was on the couch, lying on top of his algebra tutor, neither of them wearing a shirt, with a boner, he decided that he should stop for a moment.  
"Are you okay with this?" Dean asked Cas, staring seriously into those bright blue eyes.  
God! Those eyes!  
Cas nodded and pulled Dean down to continue the kissing.  
A few minutes later, Dean decided that things were becoming a little too serious for the couch. He stood up, dragging Cas with him.  
"Still okay with this? If you aren't just tell me. It's fine if you aren't. I don't want you to do anything that you are not comfortable with," Dean spoke consistently, not breaking to even breathe.  
"I am comfortable with this," Castiel assured him.  
"Well if that changes, just say so," Dean responded seriously. He was incredibly worried that he might do something that hurt Cas, something that Cas did not want.  
Dean took Cas' hand and led him to his bedroom.  
"I have never done this before Dean," Castiel felt he should probably make Dean aware of this fact, although he was fairly sure Dean knew this.  
"Would you like to stop?" Dean asked seriously.  
"No."  
"I have never done this either. Not with a man," Dean felt he should reassure Cas, the boy was obviously nervous, hell, he was nervous too.  
Dean pushed Cas down onto the bed and pulled off his own pants, followed by Cas' pants. He crawled down on top of Cas, and began to kiss the rest of his body, exploring every patch of skin, every curve, every line. Then, the two boys collaboratively pulled off each other's underwear . Dean leaned down to whisper in Cas' ear.  
"You okay."  
"Never felt better."  
Dean smiled and kissed him on the lips, reaching for the bottle of lube in the drawer of his nightstand. He applied a generous layer of the lubricant to his penis, still sitting over Cas who was staring up at him smiling. Dean smiled back, the question plain on his face and Cas nodded, both nervous and excited at the same time. Cas propped himself up on his elbows, eyes locked with Dean's, he had no idea what to do next and was relying on Dean's obviously superior knowledge for assistance. Dean, without breaking his gaze from the impossibly blue eyes of the boy beneath him, spread Castiel's legs and slid in the first finger, causing a groan to escape Cas' lips. The sound caused Dean's smile to widen as he slid in a second, third and fourth finger, each causing similar sounds of increasing pleasure to escape from Castiel.  
"Dean. Please," moaned Cas, so Dean withdrew his fingers from Cas and replaced them with his cock.  
"We'll take it slow, okay?" Dean breathed, slowly beginning to thrust in and out, Cas nodded in response before tilting his head back against the pillow in pleasure. Cas gripped the bed sheets as Dean began to thrust harder and faster, taking Cas' penis in his hand.

"Dean," Cas gasped, his breath hitching as he closed his eyes in pleasure, feeling Dean gently stroking his penis. He reached up and began blindly tracing circles on the back if Deans hand, slowly moving up is arm.

"Cas!" the sound of his name being called like that by Dean Winchester was too much for Castiel and he came. The cum was warm and sticky, covering Deans hands, which Dean promptly lifted to his mouth, licking it off slowly, finger by finger, feeling about ready to come himself as he listened to Cas' continued sounds of pleasure. And come he did inside Cas with a moan or pleasure. The two boys then collapsed into a tangled heap, smiling, laughing and panting.

When they calmed down Cas snuggled into Deans chest, smiling as Dean ran fingers through his hair.

"I should probably contact the boy's home, let the nuns know I'm staying the night as I assume I will be," Cas mumbled into Deans chest, although he made no attempt to do so. Dean laughed softly, continuing to run his fingers through Cas' hair.

"We can deal with that in the morning, right now I think we both have better things to do," Dean whispered in response, smirking and kissing the top of Castiel's head.

"Yes, I think we do…" Cas responded, trailing off slightly as he moved one of his arms so as to hold Dean and began tracing lazy circles on Dean's back. They stayed like this for a while, Cas snuggled into Dean, one arm draped over him, Dean cuddling Cas, one hand in the younger boys hair, the other on his back. Silent but for their soft, relaxed breathing.

"Hey Cas," Dean whispered, breaking the long silence that had befallen them.

"Mmmm," Cas sleepily mumbled in response.

"I just realised something. I just slept with you," Dean said this like it was the greatest revelation in the history of mankind.

"Yes, I do believe that is what just occurred, congratulations Dean," Cas sighed, somewhat annoyed and amused.

"No, but Cas, you are my algebra tutor. I just slept with my algebra tutor. And," Dean continued, "It is one of the best, if not the best experience of my life so far." Cas laughed softly into Dean's chest.

"Yes, I believe you did. And you know what? I just slept with the most popular jock in school. The jock whom I have been tutoring in algebra. The jock who goes by the name of Dean Winchester. And you know? It was definitely the best experience of my life so far."

**AN: **Thanks for reading folks! The next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow. In the meantime, if you so feel inclined to leave us a review it would be much appreciated. Thanks again and hope you are enjoying this as much as we enjoy writing it for you :)


	4. Super special bonus chapter 4!

**AN: **Wow! Two chapters in one day! Enjoy :D

Castiel had never felt so comfortable in his life.  
Dean's arm was wrapped securely around his shoulders. A gentle reminder that Dean was still here, that all of this was then…but, Cas had to admit, although he feared he would regret this decision at some point, for now, it was the best he had ever made. He was so comfortable.  
Cas could hear Dean's heart beat where his head was resting on the smooth skin of Dean's muscular chest. The sound brought a smile to his lips, another gentle reminder of Dean's presence. He could feel the rise and fall of Dean's chest with every breath, breathing relaxed and in time with his own. A third reminder of Dean's presence.  
Cas had never felt so comfortable.  
The door creaked open.  
"Hey Dean get this- OH GOD!" Sam exclaimed upon laying eyes on his brother. His naked brother. Holding his brother's also naked algebra tutor.  
Cas scrambled up and clutched at the sheet in an attempt to hide his and Dean's nakedness. To perhaps salvage what was left of their dignity. Dean simply propped himself up on his elbow, seemingly un-phased by this latest occurrence.  
"What's up Sammy?" He asked sleepily.  
Sam still looked horrified. Naturally.  
"I uh, I don't remember... Sorry to disturb you..." Sam spluttered nervously. He backed out of the room, his eyes averted the entire time. Dean reached up and grabbed Cas' arm, gently pulling him back down and settling them back into their previous position.  
Castiel was not so comfortable anymore.

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to leave a review if you feel inclined to do so. It'd really be very nice if you did :)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hello again! Sorry about the long break between updates. Anyway, hope you enjoy this latest installment!

The two forced themselves out of bed when the phone rang persistently. It was the Boy's Home. The Nuns were incredibly worried about Castiel not returning last night, thankfully they knew he was in little danger as Balthazar had kindly taken it upon himself to inform them of dear Cassie's whereabouts. Naturally leaving out the sub textual details. That said, Cas knew he'd be in a reasonable amount trouble when he returned home, if that is what one could call it, but, for now he was okay. Dean had successfully pretended to be his father, John, on the phone and somehow charmed the Nun into letting Cas stay over the rest of the weekend.  
"Dean, you just lied to a Nun," Castiel informed him with a slight edge in his voice.  
"Yeah. It's not like this is the first time. Long story." he added, noticing the look on Cas' face.  
The two boys came to the decision to stay in the house over the weekend. They were both quite happy to spend the day watching TV and... stuff... Given that Cas didn't have a change of clothes, he ended up wearing one of Dean's band t-shirts and a pair of his track pants. Both were too big, but also very nicely scented and comfortable.  
"Going out today Sammy?" Dean inquired soon after the phone call.  
"I wasn't planning to," Sam replied, still having difficulty looking his brother in the eyes.  
"I think you should. Why don't you go see that movie." It was not so much a suggestion, more an order.  
"Which movie?" Sam asked, just to be annoying.  
"All of them. Here's $50. There's the door," Sam shot his most practiced bitch face towards his older brother.  
"C'mon Sam. You can take my fake ID. Then you can get into the good ones," Dean suggested with a wink.  
"I'm 14," Sam responded somewhat angrily.  
"Yeah, but you're like, 8 feet tall. Here. Run along now."  
Dean shooed Sam out the door.  
"I hate you," Sam mumbled as Dean slammed the door behind him.  
"Was that really necessary?" Cas asked when Dean returned to the lounge room in which Cas had been sitting.  
"Of course it was," He responded, smiling suggestively.  
The rest of the day passed blissfully, they watched TV, ate pizza and kissed, interlaced with repeat performances of the previous night.

Sunday was pretty much the same. Around lunch time, they were finishing off the last of the pizza, when suddenly Castiel asked, "What is this Dean?"  
"That is an olive Cas," Dean responded simply, only briefly glancing up from his food.  
"No, not the olive. I mean, what is this, between us? What are we doing? What are we?" Castiel expanded.  
"I don't know... What do you want to be." Dean put down his slice of pizza and turned to face Cas, wearing a serious expression on his face. Cas looked down shyly.  
"I don't know... What was it meant to be? Just one weekend or a "friends with benefits" sort of arrangement or... a thing...?"  
"When I asked you over, it was just as a friend, but then I kissed you, and I realized that I liked you. I like you a lot Cas. I really do. It was never just about the sex for me," Dean responded.  
"So...You're saying that you want...to be a thing?"  
Dean laughed and shook his head.  
"Cas I would love to be a thing. Would you like to be a thing?"  
"I would." Cas smiled and looked into Deans bright green eyes again.  
"Awesome! So I guess that makes us boythings."  
"I guess it does," Cas laughed.

At the end of the day Dean drove Cas home, where Cas received extensive questioning from Balthazar, who was incredibly disappointed that Cas did not give away much. He could figure out enough from the hickeys of Cas' neck though.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hi there everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews and favourites and follows and what not, you are all amazing.I'm really sorry about how long this one took to get up. I'm going to try and update weekly, maybe more, depends on time constraints. Anyway, my friend and I would like to thank you again for your love and support of this fic and we would love to keep getting feed back from you. See you next chapter! :)

Dean was leaning against Castiels locker when he arrived at school on Monday morning.

"Hi," Dean said simply, smiling as he moved out of the way so that Cas could open his locker.  
"Hello Dean," Castiel responded in his usual fashion.  
"So…you coming over to help me with algebra after school?" Dean inquired casually watching Cas rummage through his locker.  
"After spending all weekend with me you still want to see me again today?" Castiel exclaimed in surprise turning to face Dean.  
"Of course I do! And just because we're things now doesn't mean I can fail algebra. I have a test tomorrow."  
"Okay, I'll meet you in the car park?"

"Sounds good," Dean nodded, "Oh and Cas," he called out as Castiel began heading to homeroom, "Sorry if the nun's gave you are hard time when you got home."

"It was not that bad. Definitely worth suffering through it after all of that," he turned to face Dean and smiled before rushing off.

And so Castiel went over on Monday afternoon. Dean and Cas continued to see each other on Wednesdays and Mondays as per usual, and also just about every day in between.  
They quickly discovered just how many classes they shared and ensured that they sat together in class, it being the only way they could really interact at school as they both continued to go their separate ways at lunch. They decided to keep their relationship private. It wasn't that they were ashamed; it was more because they just didn't want the whole school talking about them. A lot of people held their suspicions though. The only people that knew were Sam and Balthazar. Dean also took Cas to meet Bobby, although he was yet to tell his real father. He was not so much scared, moreover unsure of how to go about it.  
They went out on dates sometimes. Private places though. Places where they would either not see anyone they knew, or they could hide in the car.  
One night Dean had driven them out to a beautiful hill overlooking vast countryside, and practically in the middle of nowhere. They were lying on the roof of the Impala staring up at the stars. Perfectly silent and still, hands interlaced, just content to be together.  
"Cas, man. I love you," Dean said suddenly, breaking the silence.  
Castiel froze and his eyes widened in surprise.  
"W-what?" He stammered eventually.  
"I love you...?" Dean answered cautiously.  
"Oh," Castiel frowned in thought.  
"Well, that wasn't quite the response I was expecting, but okay."  
Cas suddenly realized what he had done. He should have said something. He felt like an idiot. He rolled over to face Dean and "I LOVE YOU TOO"  
Dean laughed. "Cas you don't have to say that-" Dean began but Cas was quick to interrupt him.  
"No. I do. I mean, I do love you, not I do have to say it, I mean I should say it, and I did, but I didn't have to, no one was forcing m-"  
Dean cut him off with a kiss.


End file.
